1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shelter for vehicles and, more particularly, to a semipermanent airplane shelter comprising a frame, flexible sheet material stretched over at least the top of the frame, and a security member for opening and closing the shelter.
2. Description of the Background Art
Airplanes are expensive and their electronic systems are sensitive to light and heat. To prevent damage, the airplane should be sheltered from direct sunlight, adverse weather and airborne contaminants. However, due to the unavailability or high cost of shelter space in permanent airplane hangars, many small private airplane are parked outdoors unsheltered.
There has thus always been a need for inexpensive semipermanent structures to shelter airplanes. In their simplest form, semipermanent structures generally comprise support posts, rigidly mounted in the ground. A tubular framework is somehow connected to the support posts, and a fabric cover is tensioned over the tubular framework. A variety of structures has been developed to suit particular perceived needs. From a review of the known structures, it can be seen that any improvement in structural integrity has been gained at the expense of ease of manufacture, erection, disassembly, transportation, convenience and cost. As yet, no structure has been developed which is simple in design, unobtrusive, easily assembled, and aesthetically appealing, and at the same time is capable of providing a full, lockable enclosure capable of withstanding moderate wind and snow at low cost and high convenience.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,755 to Horvath and U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,617 to Harrah show shelters comprising intricate framework structures rigidly anchored to the ground. Horvath teaches an intricate framework which supports both a roof and rigid sidewalls. Harrah discloses a transverse T-shaped structure which incorporates a plurality of curved, rib-like members that are supported between the ground and horizontal beams. A fabric cover is stretched across this framework to form the shelter. The elaborate construction is tailored to a single airplane design and can not accommodate a variety of airplane. The structure also does not provide a lockable barrier to egress.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,055 to Pomerance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,741 to McGrand and U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,730 to Keklak teach shelters which are supported by a cable tensioning system in combination with rigidly anchored vertical posts. Pomerance teaches a T-shaped structure comprising four corner posts and a ground-anchored cable system which supports a shelter covering both the roof and sidewalls. McGrand teaches a structure which is triangular in shape and supports a cover forming both a roof and sidewalls. This cover is held by tensioned cables which extend over three corner posts and which are anchored in the ground. The shelter described in Keklak consists of fabric sheets stretched over a rigid framework extending in a horizontal plane. This shelter is held above the ground by means of cables depending from three vertical posts. A cable-tensioning system extends outward from the shelter, tending to preclude the placing of such structures in close proximity, and providing impediments to pedestrian traffic.
Ruhle, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,310, teaches a T-shaped shelter which closely conforms to the shape of the sheltered airplane.
Bray, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,284, discloses a horizontally disposed fabric cover which generally conforms to the dimensions of the airplane to be sheltered. This fabric cover is primarily supported by an overhead horizontal boom, held by a curved central post, which extends above and in a parallel relation with the plane body. Along its periphery, the cover is stretched and tethered to four vertical corner posts. Bray uses separate vertical and horizontal support elements. Bray does not teach the provision of walls, or the provision of a lockable barrier which may be easily removed for egress of the airplane.
The known structures are all intended to be portable, stable and easily erected. However, none of the known constructions are capable of satisfying all of the demands of the consumer in a construction which is aesthetically pleasing, inexpensively manufactured and easily transported and erected and which provides security mechanisms to provide security against theft.
For example, one consideration by the consumer is that any structure which is considered permanent becomes the property of the airport and can not be removed. A structure of which the main structural elements are fixed to the ground would tend, for all practical purposes, to be considered a permanent structure.
Another consideration is securing airplane against theft. A structure which is not designed to permit full enclosure by a fabric membrane, or which does not provide a lockable barrier to egress of the airplane, would not satisfy the demands for security. Structures which have a lockable front structure which can be easily opened to a width to permit the airplane to exit and enter tend to be more permanent than semipermanent structures.
A further problem with existing small hangar-type enclosed structures is that the walls are usually as high as the highest part of the airplane. Such a shelter has a high sail area and must be of strong construction to withstand wind forces. As the design of the structure is adapted to handle higher vertical loads, the structure tends to become more complex and the fabrication thereof becomes more expensive.
As described above, it is known to enhance the structural integrity of lightweight airplane shelters with external tethers which extend beyond the periphery of the airplane shelter itself. These external tethers would prevent the placement of a number of shelters adjacent to each other in a tight pattern as may be desirable for space economy, thus reducing the number of shelters which can be placed in a given area. Further, the tethers would pose obstacles to pedestrian traffic.
As can be understood, there is an increasing need for temporary shelters which are inexpensive, aesthetically pleasing, can safely accommodate a variety of common small airplane, do a minimum of damage to the ground surface, do not pose impediments to pedestrians, and can be erected and then removed with a minimum of labor, have become increasingly desirable.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a semipermanent shelter for airplanes comprising a plurality of vertical wall tubes, each having an upper end and a lower end removably securable to the ground; a plurality of roof tubes each having an interior end and an exterior end, located adjacent to the upper end of an associated wall tube at a juncture; a central bracket coupling the interior ends of the roof tubes at a central, upper portion of the shelter; a plurality of central tubes in a generally horizontal configuration coupling each juncture with its next adjacent junction except across an opening of the shelter; an arch tube coupling adjacent junctures at the opening of the shelter and constituting the upper extent of such opening; a plurality of side brackets, each coupling a wall tube and its associated roof tube with the central tubes and the arch tube; and sheet material coupled to the roof tubes, central tubes and arch tube for sheltering an airplane therebeneath.
It is a further object of the invention to devise a semiportable airplane shelter which provides security against theft.
It is a further object of the invention to construct a semiportable airplane shelter which does not become a permanent fixture, and can be easily disassembled and completely removed.
It is a further object of the invention to shelter airplanes in a semiportable shelter which can be erected over either tarmac or grass.
It is a further object of the invention to eliminate cables extending beyond the periphery of the walls of an airplane shelter.
It is a further object of the invention to minimize the area of semiportable airplane shelters.
It is a further object of the invention to simplify the erection and removal of a semiportable airplane shelter.
It is a further object of the invention to configure a semiportable airplane shelter to render it useful either individually or integrated with other airplane shelters of the same construction in a pattern which is both aesthetically pleasing and maximizes ground utilization.
It is yet a further object of the invention to construct a lightweight, semiportable airplane shelter which can be easily erected without special equipment, yet is capable of withstanding wind and snow loads.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.